Superheroes
by GrizlyPhantom
Summary: TV monster Attack! Oneshot


It short, but it's an idea that just appear in my head some hours ago. The song is **"Superheroes - Edguy"**

**Superheroes**

The alarm start to sound in the cyber robot, the doors open and 5 monkeys and 1 young boy enter to the battle stations getting ready to save the day.

_- _

_City lights are calling_

_Slowly coming back to life_

_Speeding in the fast lane_

_Mama let us waste no time_

_- _

The cyber robot fly over the city to the war zone, as they arrive, they saw lots of formless destroying everything, around 300 of this things were attacking the city. The Hyperforce destroy them the fastest they can, before the TV monster (A/N: I don't know if in USA this is the name, but in my country they call it "Heraldo") tackle them. They fell crushing some formless, the TV monster go down, in it's monitor the Skeleton King appear.

"Poor little monkeys" said Skeleton King chuckling "You're not match for me"

"We shall see" said Chiro, the whole hyperforce go out the cyber robot.

_- _

_Devil in the doorway_

_Selling any kind of hell_

_We´re just coming out to play the game_

_- _

The Tv monster attack the hyperforce with his arms, they avoid every attack.

"Whirling Destructo-Saws!" Otto yelled but the Tv monster just disappear "What!?" it appear next to Otto, it hit him crashing into a wall.

"Otto!" shout Chiro "Chiro Spearo!" but the Tv monster disappear again and attack in the same way "... gah... he is too fast".

_- _

_We never cry for love_

_We´re superheroes_

_We are back where we belong_

_We never cry for pain_

_We´re superheroes_

_Make a stand where we belong_

_- _

Antauri try to fight with him as he is the fastest in the team. "Claw Disruptor" but the Tv monster repeat the attack.

"What's the problem monkeys? You can't beat one of my weakest servants?" said Skeleton King

"Knuckle Duster!" the Tv monster wasn't expecting the surprise attack, the Nova attack destroy all the monitor of the Tv monster.

"That bony is so annoying" said Nova finishing the attack, Nova with her guard down she got hit by the Tv monster really hard with a laser coming from its arm.

_- _

_Way too long i´ve tried to be_

_What I could never be_

_For too long you´ve rolled the dice_

_But you can´t control me_

_I ain´t talking about romance_

_You may fiddle I may dance_

_Anyway it´s just a game we play_

_- _

"Nova!" Sprx yelled, he run next to Nova that was lying on the ground "That must hurt" said Sprx as he saw the cracked chest of Nova.

"Don't... wo... worry, go back with the others, I'll be there faster I can"

"But..."

"Go!"

"..." Sprx sit Nova in the wall of a building and he go back to the fight.

_- _

_And we never cry for love_

_We´re superheroes_

_We are back where we belong_

_We never cry for pain_

_We´re superheroes_

_Make a stand where we belong_

_- _

The Tv monster wasn't so fast now, it was incredible damaged thanks to Nova attack, the Tv monster call lots of formless to help him.

"Spin Shocker!" Gibson yelled trying to hit the Tv monster, but a wall of formless appear blocking the attack. The formless round Gibson, he turn on his jetpack but a formless take him from the tail pulling him down, it change his hand to a large knife and destroy the jetpack . "Let me go you stupid" Gibson said shooting to the formless that were already over him.

"I'm coming" Otto cut the hand of the formless that took Gibson, Otto took Gibson hand taking him out of the crowd of formless.

"... Ugh, thanks..."

"No problem" said Otto rubbing his head.

_- _

_You gotta move to stay alive_

_We´re gonna rock the bash tonight_

_- _

"Monkey Mind Scream" Antauri hit the wall of formless that were protecting the Tv monster, the formless just melt. The Tv monster activate his feet and start floating, it was in way to scape.

"Oooooh no! You have to pay!" Sprx yelled "Magno-Ball Blazer!" the attack hit directly the Tv monster. It crush directly to the nearest building since it was made of metal. Some formless appear to try to help the Tv monster.

"Magna-Bolt Beam Splitter!" the energy balls destroy the formless and hit the Tv monster as well. The Tv monster could get out the magnetic field and fly to the atmosphere then disappear from the hyperforce radar.

Sprx run from where Nova was, she still there, but her face was down.

"Nova!" he took her in his arms.

"I... I told you to go with the others"

"The fight is over"

Nova saw Sprx face with happiness. He smile.

_- _

_And we never cry for love_

_We´re superheroes_

_We are back where we belong_

_We never cry for pain_

_We´re superheroes_

_Make a stand where we belong_

_- _

"He scape..." Gibson said with Otto helping him to walk.

"They always do... even Skeleton King himself, but I have to admit they are persistent" Antauri respond.

"That's why are here, don't we?" Chiro ask.


End file.
